Sweet Like Magic
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl shows up in Magnolia Town meeting the Fairy Tail guild people, will they accept her and her power's? Laxus/OC, Loki/OC
1. Prologue

Me: Howdy! Here's my Fairy Tail fanfic~ It's a Laxus/OC don't like deal with it, go find a story you like. I do not own anything! I just own my OC Ruby! Rune belongs to my lil sis 'AverieArtina'~ I forgot about this story after another sis on DA drew Laxus with Ruby~ it's so adorable! It's the cover image so you know. I already have like eleven chapter's of this story but I'm going to go read them all again and I'll redo it. Enjoy!

...

 **Sweet Like Magic**

Prologue

...

Life isn't simple, it always hard, and a harsh world but it can also help you get stronger and be brave...the reason I'm saying this is because I was only six when my parents were killed trying to protect me. I wasn't exactly a normal girl, I can touch a doll or toy and it'll come to life like me and you it freaked people out and made them afraid of me, only one's that still loved me were my momma and papa they felt guilty for bringing me into a world were people try to destroy anything different. But there was one thing they always tell me every night before I go too sleep "Your special Ruby, don't let anyone tell you any other way." I always kept those words deep into my heart and soul.

When I turn eleven I wanted to explore Fiore so I did, when I enter one town I met a good friend name Rune, she was just like me but not completely the reason is she's human also has cat ears on the top of her blonde hair and she can make small angel wings appear on her back, she's been my loyal friend, since than she always protective of me when someone try's to touch me or say mean things to me cause of my powers.

I was turning fourteen today and Rune was taking me to my first magic shop to get one item from there and she'll pay for it, I found a pretty key with a weird symbol on it but it was the only thing I liked out of the other things so she got it for me. She told me what the key was for, it was for Celestial Mage's they use them to unlock gates to summon zodiac spirits that help them in fights. That was the day I started to look for each key, I wanted to be a Celestial Mage I even found a book that talks about all Celestial Mage's all over the world.

I was sixteen when I made one contract already, I was happy I made a new friend, Aries she's so kind and sweet she's the Ram, I always summon her when Rune go's off to get us some Jewels for us to get food and such. Aries was like a big sister that takes care of me like Rune does, she let's me use her lap as a pillow all the time and I told her about my life and she wanted too make sure to keep on smiling and laughing with her and Rune.

Today me and Rune are heading too Magnolia Town by train, I hope the people there are nicer then the ones I ran into before we went on this train...I wonder if I'll make new friend's?

...

Me: What you 'all think so far? If you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all~ I'll end up ignoring you. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 01

Me: Howdy! Here's the first chapter! I do not own anything! I just own my OC Ruby and Usagi-kun, Rune belongs to my lil sis 'AverieArtina'! Enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's short! Enjoy~

...

Sweet Like Magic

...

"Are you sure this was a good idea Ruby-chan?"

I look at my dear and loyal friend that was like a big sister too me

I smiled and nodded "Yes...I just hope we find a place too sleep before it get's too dark."

I hug Usagi-kun close to my chest which was a white bunny rabbit with one red eye and the other blue, he was my first friend I made when I was very little...I know some people think it's weird and odd to see a sixteen year old girl carrying around a child's stuff animal but Usagi-kun isn't just a stuff animal I brought him to life with one touch by accident but I never regret it even though he's very blunt and rude to stranger's but he's really nice.

"If you say so Ruby...hey maybe we can find a guild here and ask if we can sleep in their guild for the night pay them and the next day we'll go find a place to crash?" I thought about it for a while smile at my dear friend.

"That's a good idea Rune-chan! Let's go as- Ah!" I didn't get to finish that sentence when I walk right into another sending me and the other person on their butt to.

"Ow..." I rub my sore butt

"Are you okay Ruby?!"

I nodded "Yeah... Oh!" I remember the person I walked into to see a lady with shoulder length blonde hair one side of her head was up by a ribbon and another girl was beside her helping her up just like Rune was doing.

"Are you okay? I'm so, so sorry I walked into you." I frown nervous she'll snap at me like the other people I walk into on accident but I was taken back when she just laugh and smile kindly at me.

"It's no problem! I'm not hurt so it's okay"

I sigh in relief "that's good."

"Um...not to sound rude but who are you two? I never seen you two here before?" The girl with blue hair asked us

"Oh! How rude of us, my name is Ruby, and this is my wonderful friend Rune." I smiled brightly

Rune waved at them "Yo." the two girls nodded with smiles on their face's

"My name is Levy McGarden and this is my friend Lucy Heartfilia." I shook both girl's hand's but not Rune she just nodded at them.

"So...what brings you two to Magnolia? Vacation or something?" Lucy asked us.

"Well...we just wonder town to town looking for a place to stay for a long time, but right now we are looking for a Guild around here to see if we can stay the night at their Guild until we can find a place to live." I told them.

They look at each other and back at me "Your in luck, we are from the Guild here called Fairy Tail see." Lucy lift her back hand to us showing us a pink mark on the back of her hand "And if you want a place to\o stay you can stay with me? But of course you have to\o pay half the rent." Lucy inform us.

"Sure!" I was happy we met two nice people already

"Um...would you two excuse us?" I blink when Rune drag me a bet away from Levy and Lucy

"What is it Rune-chan?" she sigh "I know your happy you found nice people...but what happens if that Lucy chick finds out what you can do? She'll probably kick us out." she frown

"...I know, but I can't help it I want it to last until that happens...why don't you stay with Levy?" I told her, she needs too have other friends instead of me all the time even though I don't mind her around but she needs to be social more.

"...Fine, but we have to get job's to pay half the rent for Levy and Lucy." I smiled big and rush over to Lucy and Levy

"Rune-chan says she'll stay with you Levy while I stay with Lucy." they both were happy, Levy took Rune to where she lived while Lucy took me to her place which was nice and simple.

"Ruby?" I turn my attention to Lucy

"Yes Lucy?" I tilt my head sideways

"I was wondering...if you and your friend Rune would like to join Fairy Tail?"

I tilt my head "I...don't know I can't fight well but I think Rune-chan would."

Lucy frown "...I see, do you want me to help you look for a job tomorrow morning then?"

I blink in surprise, Lucy is very kind hearted person "S-sure! Thank you so much Lucy-chan!" I hugged her tightly but not too tight to hurt her I felt her body tense at my hug probably took her by surprise but she end up hugging me back.

"It's no problem Ruby...that's what friend's are for."

Tears roll down my cheeks burying my face between her neck and shoulder

"T-thank you..." I said but all muffled but she heard me, she pulled me away from her arms length surprising me all of a sudden.

"I know! Why don't I introduce you to my friends at the Guild tomorrow after the shopping?" my eye's shined brightly in happiness.

"Sure!"

...

(Next Day, At Mall)

I was in aw how many nice clothes this Mall has, Lucy was nice enough to help me try on some of the clothes since some of them were dresses that had zippers on the back or on the sides. After the shopping we did she took me to her Guild which was Fairy Tail, the people are very...interesting? Lucy took me to each and every Guild member's specially her team, I put Usagi-kun down on a stool at the bar area.

"Ruby, this is Natsu."

Lucy pointed to a pink hair guy that was glaring at a black hair guy who was- I squeaked covered my eye's blushing "Clothes!"

That was all I could get out of my mouth after seeing him naked "Ah! Damn it! Not again."

"...You can look now Ruby, he put his clothes back on...and his name is Gray." I put my hands back to my sides still red in the face seeing a guy wearing just boxers wasn't what I had in mind...ever. Then there was a blue cat with wings on the table munching on a fish...cute~

"Oh and that's Happy, Natsu's Exceed and best friend."

"Aye!"

I was aw'ed how adorable Happy is~ Until that happiness ended when there was a yell by the bar area that's when I realize I left Usagi-kun...oh no! I rush over to him not caring if the people I met with Lucy were confuse rush to a tall guy holding Usagi-kun

"Stop it! Usagi-kun is mine, please give him back too me."

He glared at me "Why the hell well I give this damn thing to you kid? This freaky stuff animal bite me." I frown worried that they find out my secret than Lucy well kick me out.

"P-please sir? I'm sorry Usagi-kun bite you...can I have him back now?" he was about to open his mouth too say something but to my horror Usagi-kun started moving and kicked the tall guy and good kick in the chin actually sending him flying to the wall and letting him go too, I hold Usagi-kun close to my chest when everyone stared at the hole in the wall then to me and Usagi-kun...I was worried they well kick me out of the Guild but what happen next surprised me.

...

Me: What you think so far? Ciao!


	3. Chapter 02

Me: Howdy! Here's the 2nd chapter~ It's short sorry, I do not own anything! I just own my OC's Ruby, and Usagi-kun! Enjoy!

...

Sweet Like Magic

Chapter 2

...

I was horrified at what happened, Usagi-kun jump out of my arms before I could stop him he was standing on the bar counter pointing his stuff arm at everyone.

"Next person who try's to touch me I'll bite ya damn finger's off! Got it?!" I was even more horrified watching Usagi-kun yelling at everyone not to touch him, everyone was gawking at him making me worried "What?! Never seen a talking stuff bunny before?!"

I felt a hand place gently on my shoulder startling me to see Lucy "Ruby-"

I back away "I-I'm sorry!" I close my eye's tightly and took off before she could stop me, tears leaving behind when I ran out of the Guild and away from it.

 _'I should of known that it'll never last! I'll always be alone.'_ I thought

I choke back on a sob while running pass random people then my clumsiness decided to show it's ugly side I gasp when my feet trip over my own foot falling on the hard ground skinning my knee's and now I have sore palms but not bleeding thankfully. I hiss when I tried too stand up falling back on my butt "...Ouch, I should've be more careful next time..."

I didn't notice three shadow's in front of me until I decided to look up "Lookie here boys, a cute girl all by herself..." I gulp crawl backwards but the two guys quickly ran over to both my sides pulling me up roughly by my arms holding them tightly flinching now and then every time they tighten there grip...I know I'll have hand prints or bruise, I struggled but they just grip tighter.

The guy in front of me lift my face up under my chin I was scared too death but I glared at him trying to hide the fear "Boss, can we have fun with her?"

I watch the boss guy put his hand under his chin thinking then smirk all evilly "Sure, why not? We haven't had any fun for a while." I struggled even more ignoring the pain

"Let me go!"

"Shut up!" I was slapped across the face making the two guy's let go of my arm's and fall on my back holding my right cheek, then the two guy's quickly hold my arm's on the ground I struggled even harder.

"Someone help!" I yelled out hoping someone heard my scream for help, I didn't realize I was subconsciously using my magic out of fear until I didn't feel the two guy's arm's holding my arm's down anymore.

I was shocked to see their soul floating above their motionless body, I look at the boss guy who step back freaked out I stood up "I-I didn't mean too-"

"Y-you monster! S-stay away from me!" I gasp when he pulled out a gun under his jacket pointing it at me shacking. I took a step back clasp my hand's agents my chest. I screamed when I felt a pain in my shoulder fell on the ground whimpering holding my right shoulder to see blood. I look up at the boss guy just to see him get struck by lightning toasting him too a crisp blowing out smoke from his mouth and out cold on the ground, I turn my head to the right to see a tall guy with blonde hair a lightning scar on his face hand's in his pocket.

"Damn, your bleeding...better take you to that Wendy girl or gramps well kick my ass if I don't do anything." my vision my getting blurry seeing him move his lips but I couldn't hear him then I blacked out.

...

"Hey, Ice Princess!"

"What did you call me Flame Brain?!"

I groan softly hearing yelling near by I open my eye's slowly to get used to the light, I look around too see I was in some infirmary room it seems like. I push the blanket's off me and stood up walk to the door slowly turn the door knob and walk out fallowing the yelling and crashing sounds to be shocked...I was back at Fairy Tail? B-but why? I stood in shock watching Lucy's two friends Natsu and Gray if I remember right hitting each other and calling each other names.

"Ruby!" Lucy was at my side

"L-Lucy?"

"I'm so glad your okay...when Laxus brought you back everyone was worried with that bullet wound but thankfully Laxus got you here just in time for Wendy to heal your wound and knee's." I was so confuse, I thought Lucy and everyone well kick me out and not worry about some monster like me

"...W-why are you worried about someone like me?"

Lucy frown "Because we are friends...right? And Fairy Tail always worry about our family."

My eye's widen when she said 'Fairy Tail always worry about their family' "I-I'm...part of...the family...?"

she chuckled nodded with a smile "of course! Master wants you to join us only if you want to and of course Rune is welcomed to join...actually Rune and Levy-chan are suppose to be here soon."

I sweat drop, if Rune finds out what happen she'll flip "Can you not tell Rune-chan about what happened? I hate to worry her all the time...a-and thank you for being my friend Lucy-chan." I smiled brightly

"Of course! Oh yeah Master told me if you wake up to go see him, his office is over there." she showed me saying thanks too her and walk over too Master office knocking on the door hearing him to enter so I did close the door behind me when I walk in.

I saw a short man who was old but he seem strong at heart and caring type of guy, he jump on his desk seeing me "Ah, I see your up and about child?"

I nodded shyly playing with my dress ends "Y-yeah...Lucy said you wanted to see me for something?"

He nodded "Of course, what my children told me what your stuff bunny can do I was carious how that is possible...only if you wish to tell me and if you do not want the others too find out, I'll keep it between us." I nodded thinking.

That's when I could trust this man, I told him everything what happen from when I was born to now. He cried river of tears when I finished I sweat drop at his reaction to my past.

"Don't worry child." he stop crying all serious but with a kind smile on his face "you and your friend can be part of this Guild and family."

I was in tears "R-really? I always wish for a family after I lost my mother...thank you Master, thank you so much." I wipe the tears.

"Your welcome child, I'll call Mira in so she can put the Fairy Tail stamp on you where ever you wish to have it."

I nodded drying my tears, I smiled at the lady with long white hair she was so beautiful! She had the stamp in her hand and ask me where I wish to have the Fairy Tail mark. I was sitting on the stool at the bar counter sipping on a glass of water looking at the back of my left hand smiling softly, I have a new family now...

...

Me: They accept her which is good news~ Will she meet Laxus again? Just keep on reading~ Ciao!


End file.
